


Oscars

by Carliro



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Kubo and the Two Strings (2016), Zootopia (2016), the red turtle
Genre: Award Nominees, Award Winners, Gen, Oscars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Disney sucks.





	

It was the Oscars animation nomination for animation. Lots of people were watching and the room was very well lit. There was a massive problem, however, and that it was that everyone voting was evil and devil on the inside, they never watched animation and only cared about the money Disney gave them.

"We choose..." said an ugly walrus-faced woman I don't know the name of, "ZOOTOPIA!"

Everyone applauded, because they were hateful creatures. Out of the crowd came Nick Wilde and Judy Hops, walking smugly and swaying their hips like uncredited thugs. They marched into the stage and grabbed the golden statue greedily, fondling and licking it whorefully.

"Thank you for being corrupt and dishonest, we greatly appreciate it" said Judy Hops meanly, opening her eyes and grinning psychotically.

"Yes, thanks to you the credibility of this sham is even lower and Disney always wins" complimented Nick.

But suddenly there was an explosion! Behind them the wall evaporated in a cloud of fire and debris, rocks falling on the presenter woman and smashing her, the sound of her cracking bones heralding the arrival of figures that came out of the smoke. They were....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................KUBO, COURGETTE AND THAT MAN IN THE RED TURTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You liars and cheats got away with this for the last time!" said Kubo.

"Yes, it was bad enough two Disney movies got nominated" said Courgette, "That you nominated us just to yank the bone away is unforgivable!"

"Oh please, like you even thought an award separating animated movies from all others as an implication that they aren't actual art was even a worthy award in the first place" rolled Judy Hops eyes.

Kubo rose his finger, but got nothing. Judy and Nick smiled, and walked away, before realising that they in fact did not win anything at all. A dark silence followed.

Amen.


End file.
